


Podfic: there's witchcraft in your hips

by Mo1347



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 07:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16080995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mo1347/pseuds/Mo1347
Summary: 20 minute pod fix of heartunsettledsoul's wonderful one-shot "there's witchcraft in your hips"In a matter of minutes, Jughead has demonstrated more school spirit than he has before in his entire life. He feels almost proud to be back at Riverdale High—proud his friend is kicking ass on team usually dominated by pretentious assholes and proud his fellow teenage gang members have other things to focus on. And when the game breaks for halftime, Jughead is suddenly very proud to be dating a Riverdale Vixen.or, Jughead really likes Betty in her Vixens uniform and doesn't quite care who knows. Canon compliant in a post-2.13 world





	Podfic: there's witchcraft in your hips

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [there's witchcraft in your hips](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989906) by [heartunsettledsoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartunsettledsoul/pseuds/heartunsettledsoul). 



> Sorry for any unfiltered background noise - the street was particularly busy today!

I hope everyone's enjoying their Sunday! The lovely heartunsettledsoul kindly allowed me to record the one-shot "there's witchcraft in your hips"  
I am over at positivechangealways on tumblr if anyone has suggestions or requests for the possible next work.

 

https://drive.google.com/file/d/14Hacu6gcJY3ZqLCeLBiWEs229YJ2jdvz/view?usp=sharing


End file.
